Shenmue: A New Day in Yokosuka (Teaser.)
by Gray
Summary: Tell me if i should continue this please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shenmue or any of its characters. Sega does. Well, Sega and   
more specifically Yu Suzuki. So don't sue ok?! ^_^  
  
  
  
Shenmue: A New Day in Yokusuka   
By Gray  
  
  
Ryo Hazuki was what one would call a morning person. He could easily get up at 8:30   
and be alert and ready to go with no coffee or stimulants needed at all. So on this   
particular Friday morning in early December of 1986, he was all ready to leave the   
Hazuki house by 9:30. He had about 5000 yen on him including the daily allowance that   
Ine-san gave him and was just walking out the door to continue his search for clues to his   
father's untimely death when he was stopped by Ine-san. "Ryo-san. please, be careful   
out there." Ryo nodded. "I will Ine-san, I promise." The old woman nodded and went   
back into the house. Ryo then continued to the traditional wooden gates that separated the   
Hazuki household from the rest of Yamanose.   
  
He walked through the little area until he   
reached the small shrine there. He went up the steps and prayed for a moment.   
"Otousan,   
I will avenge your death, I will find Lan Di and make him pay. This I promise. Give   
Okaasan my love please, sayonara." With that Ryo stood up and walked back to the main   
path. Along the way he stopped and fed the tiny kitten that Megumi found some fish he   
had bought the other day. The kitten happily ate the sliced fish while Ryo calmly stroked   
it's back. He then stood up and headed for Sakuragaoka. He ran past the two gossiping   
ladies and the small shop and made his way towards Dobuita. He ran for a few more   
minutes before slowing to a casual pace. He took a right at the corner and walked up to   
Aida Flower Shop, where his "friend" Nozomi worked. Nozomi was talking to another   
guy who was apparently harassing her.   
"Hey baby, you're pretty cute, wanna come with   
me? It'll be worth it, trust me. The thug grinned at her lecherously. Ryo's face darkened   
and he strode up to the big oaf, determined to teach him a lesson in manners. The thug   
was still grinning at Nozomi when Ryo came up behind him. Ryo calmly tapped him on   
the shoulder and the thug turned. Nozomi saw him and her eyes widened.   
"If Nozomi   
wants something from you, then I am sure she will let you know, until then, get lost."   
Ryo stated in an angry but calm voice.   
"Listen you little punk, I'm called Genjo   
Masahara, and I don't appreciate little punks like you getting in my face when I'm trying   
to get a girl, so why don't you get lost." Genjo then took a swing at Ryo who sidestepped   
it and grabbed the oaf's still outstretched arm. He then twisted said arm until Genjo's face   
was a mask of pain. Ryo released the appendage and side-kicked Genjo in his fat   
stomach. Genjo fell flat on his back from the blow and Ryo grabbed him by his collar.   
"Now you listen! I don't want to see you even coming near Nozomi ever again. If I do   
see you, then I won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp! You got that?" Ryo said angrily.   
Genjo nodded fearfully and Ryo let him go. The fat thug took off running as soon as he   
got up. Ryo sighed and turned to Nozomi.   
"Are you alright Nozomi? Did he do anything   
to you I'm not aware of?" Ryo said as his face darkened.   
"Oh no, Ryo. I'm okay, thanks   
to you." Nozomi said, smiling at him. Ryo nodded.   
"Well, I just came to say hello. I've   
got to get going now."   
"Oh, Ok, see you later Ryo, and take care please." He smiled at   
her and started to head further into Dobuita. Nozomi ran up to him though and stopped   
him.   
"Ryo please remember that you said we could spend Christmas Eve together. So   
don't forget okay?" Ryo grinned.   
"Of course I didn't forget Nozomi. I'm looking forward   
to it." She grinned back and nodded.   
"Okay, sorry to bother you, bye." She then ran back   
to work. Ryo smiled faintly in her direction for a few more seconds before sighing sadly.  
  
Author's notes: Short I know but it's only a teaser. Let me know with reviews whether   
you liked it and want to see more or not. I am also still looking for proofreaders so if   
you're interested please e-mail me. Also remember to review. Even if you hated it, please   
let me know okay?  
  
  



End file.
